


Owned

by katikat



Category: White Collar
Genre: Graphic Sex, Kink, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-30
Updated: 2010-03-30
Packaged: 2017-10-08 13:02:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/75911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katikat/pseuds/katikat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter's very dominant. Neal's very submissive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Owned

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the collarkink meme. Prompt: Peter and Neal have unprotected sex for the first time.

"Look at yourself," Peter whispered, his hot breath tickling Neal's ear, as he thrust into him deeply from behind. He took Neal's chin into his hand and lifted it, forcing Neal to look into the bathroom mirror in front of them. And Neal obeyed and looked.

He looked at his own reflection, at his blown pupils and parted, kiss-swollen lips, at his flushed cheeks and tousled hair. His shirt was rucked up and his waistcoat unbuttoned, his pants and boxer-briefs hanging around his knees. His cock was hard and flushed, scraping almost painfully against the sink that he was gripping with his hands while he felt himself being claimed and filled from behind.

Then he looked at Peter who held him tight around the waist, his left hand teasingly close to Neal's cock. The right hand Peter still kept on Neal's chin, refusing to allow him to look away from their reflection. He held Neal so tight, so close to his chest that Neal could feel Peter's belt buckle rubbing painfully against the back of his right thigh as Peter thrust deep into him in fast, sharp movements, opening him achingly wide with his naked cock.

Peter slammed into him once, twice more, naked skin slapping against naked skin, their breath harsh in the small office bathroom, and holding Neal's look with his own, burning eyes, he came, emptying himself deep inside of Neal. And Neal felt it, the scalding hot, wet sensation deep inside, he felt Peter's cum overflow and run down his thighs in cooling rivulets, marking him...

And Neal's own release followed, bursting out of him and splashing over the sink and the mirror. He came without Peter even touching his cock, pressed painfully against the cool porcelain, just from feeling Peter's sperm inside of his tight walls. Never before had he experienced anything like that, he felt owned, subdued, taken...

Neal's eyes rolled into his head and his knees sagged. He would have fallen, but Peter gripped him tight, still buried deep inside him and hard as a rock. Neal's heart was running wild and white noise was hissing in his ears. But when Peter's breath washed over his ear again, he heard him clearly nonetheless.

"Next time I give you an order, you will follow it," Peter said softly, but firmly, his voice hard and commanding, "or I swear you won't be able to sit down for a week!"

Peter thrust shallowly into Neal, his cock rubbing painfully against the loosened ring of muscle, and Neal whimpered softly - he believed every word.

The End


End file.
